


Flower Moon

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [64]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: There are flowers in Derek's apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/144708412605/flower-moon). Flower meanings were taken from [this site right here](http://www.theflowerexpert.com/content/aboutflowers/flower-meanings).

There are flowers in his apartment.  


Derek frowns and walks over to them. They have to be for Cora. Her scent is the only other one in the apartment, and Derek can't imagine someone sending him flowers. It's a beautiful bouquet, with red amaryllis, bright yellow daffodils, and in the very center, three red tulips.  


But there's a card on the table--an actual card, not just one of the small ones florists stick into the bouquets--and Derek sees his name on it in a familiar scrawl.  


His heart catches in his chest, and he picks up the envelope and opens it.  


_Dear Derek,  
_

_I'm trying this thing where I actually tell people the truth, even if it's hard, instead of lying my ass off out of some bullshit reasons. But for you...it's too hard to tell you, so I'm trying it with flowers. Because you're the kind of nerd who probably knows what all these are and what they mean. But if not:  
_

_Daffodils - These have a lot of meanings, but a bunch of them together mean joy and happiness. I wish you all the joy and happiness in the world. Fuck knows you deserve it more than most. They also mean regard, rebirth, and new beginnings. Because I hold you in the highest regard, I always have. You tried your hardest to keep us safe, to make us ready for this new world we'd been shoved into, and even when you failed or we fucked up, you never abandoned us. And I hope you've found a new beginning that's given you the greatest happiness.  
_

_Amaryllis - These mean splendid beauty, but more importantly, they mean worth beyond beauty. Because you are beautiful, I know you know that, but that's not the indication of your worth. You're also loyal and determined, and you have such a huge, caring heart that it boggles me how people can't see it. You are amazing, and you have a worth beyond beauty.  
_

_Tulips - Roses are the traditional flowers for this, but I don't know. Tulips just seem right. They're a declaration. That I love you, that I have for a long time. For all the reasons listed here, and more. I don't know how anyone could know you, really know you, and NOT love you._

_And I'm not telling you this in the hopes that it will make you drop everything and come back. This place was hell for you. I want you to be somewhere safe and secure and most important, where you're HAPPY.  
_

_I just...wanted you to know. That you are loved, that you deserve to be loved._

_That's all._

_\- Stiles_

_P.S. I miss you._

Derek reads the letter again. And again, and then a fourth time. The words still don't sink in.  


He sits heavily in the nearest chair, staring blankly at the card. There's tightness in his chest, something he doesn't recognize, something hopeful and painful at the same time.

He pulls out his phone and taps his way over to the messages. A thousand times he's typed this text, and a thousand times he's deleted it before he's hit send.  


This time, he doesn't.

**To: Stiles**  
_I miss you too._  
_And thank you for the flowers._  



End file.
